ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trial of Ermac
Basic Storyline: A few months after the events of Season One, The Killer of Season One goes to trial and is forced to deal with the consequences of his actions. At the same time, some of the characters in Season Two become involved with the case, old characters return to confront the Killer, and new revelations are made concerning Melina the Maid, Nick, Ermac, and even some of the Season Two guests. All of this will lead up to all thirteen guests being chosen to go to the Island, and will thus lead into a dark and sinister season of MURDER.... List of Events/Characters/Locations/References Timeline *Its Court Day *Ermac is taken Hannibal lector style from his cell to a prision bulletproof vehicle to go to court. *The vehicle begins heading to court *Ermac arrives at the court room in Everything City and meets his attorney, Omi before the actual court. *They enter the courtroom as the jury and Judge Jack arrive, beginning the trial. *Introducing Max as the prosecuting attorney, who describes the events of Season One *Recess *Omi sees Nick and Omni walking in *'Commerical' *Omi gets the first line of questioning, talking to Nick *Max says objection to line of questioningOmi has to start new line of questioning *Omi ends questioning from Nick *Max begins questioning with Nick *Max ends questioning with Nick *The court calls upon Omni *Max questions him *Omni reveals that DNA testing and revealed that Melina had been preganant when she died. With Charles's child. *'Commerical' *Order in the Court *Recess again *Omi questions Omni *Omi's line of questioning ends. *Day 1 of the Trial is over *Day 2 begins with Ultra talking to the proseccuting attorney *Day 2 Court begins *Omi begins the day by explaining the plea of insanity for Ermac *Ermac is questioned by Omi, Ermac doesn't say anything. *Ermac looks at a shadowy figure in the courtroom *Max begins questioning Ermac, who begins laughing *Ermac begins describing his Murders one by one (with this playing). *Nick, angry tries to attack him, but is kept back by an officer. Jack demands Nick calm himself or he will be arrested for cotempt of court. Nick leaves the court room as recess is ordered. *Nick and Max talk about Nick's actions, as Omi tells Ermac that Ermac has lost any chance of living. Ermac says it was all part of the act, to make it look like he was crazy. Omi tells Ermac that he gives up on him. *'Commerical' *Day Three of the Trial begins, with Scoot, Drillo, and Ultra all coming up to the stands and describing Sklei, Dark, and Toon. *Max shows the court the evidence Charles gave at the end of Whodunnit (the video footage) *Max gives one last speech about how Ermac should be punished *Omi gives one last speech about why Ermac shouldn't be punished *The Jury goes and decides that Ermac is guilty of all charges, meaning Ermac is getting the death penalty. *Jack/Rob plants a bomb in Nick's car, killing him *He poisions Max's drink, killing him *Kross and Ermac talk, with Kross leaving to deal with more urgent matters on the island... Characters Season One Characters *Ermac *Nick Season Two Characters *Jack (judge) *Omi (attorney for Ermac) *Omni *Scoot *Drillo *Lego (mentioned) *Ultra Other Characters *Max/UEEF09 (prosecuting attorney) *Sif (Jury member) *Mig (Jury member) *Charles (mentioned) *Melina (mentioned) *Erica (mentioned) *''Mysterious Person'' Locations *Everything City Federal Prison *Everything City Courtroom References Plot cuts to a prison. A bulletproof truck arrives at the prison gate, as officers begin checking under it, and open up the doors, checking to make sure nothing is smuggled in or out. After checking, they allow the truck to enter, driving under a sign that says "EVERYTHING CITY FEDERAL PRISON". It cuts to a SWAT Team arriving, meeting with the officers in the prison. An officer walks up to a SWAT officer. Officer: Is this really necessary? Officer: Yes, it is. He did kill 13 people. Officer: Is accused to have killed. Remember that. SWAT team walks down the hall, aiming their guns toward a door that says "Solitary Confinement". The Officer from before appears, pushing a five-digit code into a number pad, unlocking the door. The door opens, revealing a hallway that leads to one cell. As the SWAT reaches the end of the hall, the officer takes a key and unlocks the cell. As he does this, the SWAT aims their guns at the man inside the cell, before rushing in, and having their guns less then a foot away from him. Officer: Get him hooked up, and on the truck. We have thirty minutes before court. inmate, in a straitjacket is hooked onto a cart, being handcuffed to the cart before taken out of the cell, and wheeled down the hall. As he is taken out of the "Solitary Confinement" section, the criminals nearby being cheering. Inmate: Good luck today sir! #2: You're not guilty, I know it. SWAT takes the criminal from the prision outside, where two black trucks, and some army vehicles are waiting. Criminal: Is this really necessary? I don't need my own parade ya know. Officer: 'Too bad. Now shut it. SWAT Officer places the Criminal in a black truck, shuts the door after putting five men in there with him, and gets in the driver's seat, before heading out with the other trucks and vehicles. They head out on the road, driving into the city. It cuts to a crowd outside the court room, with news reporters broadcasting live. 'Reporter: Good morning, I'm Regina Phalange from Everything News 21. I'm here at the Everything City Courtroom, where anticipation for the widely known trial of the Wikia Manor killer, Ermac is set to begin. Ermac was arrested a few months ago after officers recieved a call from the mysterious and still missing butler known as Charles Butler, no pun intended, saying that a maniac had killed thirteen people. shows a man walking into the court, wearing a comic strip shirt. He walks over to a public landline phone, and calls a number. Man: Hi, I'm having a problem with my account. Number Delta 34363. phone rings, and another person responds. on other side: Secure Line reached. What is it? Man: 'I'm at the trial. 'on other side: Keep watch of him. Man: Understood. man hangs up, and heads into the courtroom. It cuts to the courtroom, as people are sitting down. It then cuts to the police trucks reaching the back of the court. The SWAT exits their vehicles, and open the doors of one truck, to take out their criminal. It cuts to a private room inside the courthouse. An attorney is waiting inside. Attorney: What is taking them so lo- the SWAT team arrives, as they wheel in the criminal. Officer: 'Omi, you have 10 minutes with the accused and then you must leave the room so we can prepare the accused for the trial. 'Omi: 'I understand, sir. SWAT Officers nod and exit the room, and leave the criminal and Omi in the same room together. Omi looks at the criminal, who makes a quick laugh. The camera cuts to the criminal's face for the first time. 'Ermac: So, Omi. How are we going to prove that I'm innocent? Hmm? cuts to Omi and Ermac in the same room, together, as previously seen. Omi: Now, please state your name? Ermac: Ermac. Omi: Last name? Ermac: Ermac Vudwig. Omi: Why are you innocent? Ermac: I'm not. sighs. Omi: You have a 99% chance of being found guilty, because all of us, even I know that you killed them in cold blood. Ermac: Not all of them died cold... ---- cuts to Ermac, returning to his cell. The guards lock the cell doors, as Ermac looks around. He looks at the wet sink and toilet. He notices the dirty blanket and pillow. He walks over to his bed, and sits down, realizing the gravity of his situation. Thunder is heard in the background. Voice: ''Ello Ermac. 'Ermac: You.... what are you doing here? Voice: 'I just wanted to pay a visit, that's all. 'Ermac: You never visit. Its all business for you. Voice: 'Well then, lets get to business. Did you tell them? 'Ermac: Tell them what? person walks out of the shadows, wearing a black hat and black clothes. Person: 'Did you tell Nick, Omni, the prosecuting attorney, or anyone about the operation I'm having? looks to the ground, thinking. He then looks back up. 'Ermac: No, I did not. Person: Well that's very good, since I gave the order for Nick and Max's deaths. Ermac: 'You..... killed them? 'Person: Well, maybe... maybe not. Ermac: Nick was the one good member of the familes... Person: You got your revenge on them, but Nick betrayed you and turned you in. It just happened that the Butler and Omni happened to be at the Manor. Ermac: What are you going to do to them? Person: 'Well I'm not going to KILL them... at least not Charles. We have a close history together, and he is important to my plans. 'Ermac: Are... are you going to kill me? Like you did Nick and Max? Person doesn't reply for a while, as lighting hits nearby, sending more light into the room. Person: Of course not Ermac. We had a deal. You give me advice and ideas, I give you the necessary tools to commit mass murder, as well as the money to buy the Manor. You will live.... Ermac: ' So my execution day has been removed? 'Person: No. It remains. You see, I won't kill you, at least not until you start becoming untrustworthy. Ermac: So ... I am to live until until my execution day. Person: Indeed, and that, my friend..... is a day I will most certainly not miss. Goodbye Ermac.... I'll send you a postcard from Wikia Island... where the Five shall bring me what I most desire. Person walks back into the shadows, as the camera zooms away from Ermac. It then cuts to black. Catch What Happens Next on the Season 2 Premiere of MURDER.... A Natural Death! Note ''Ermac's quote, "''A man once told me a quote I believe in. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them... and stab them in the heart. " was spoken to him by Kross. Category:MURDER Category:MURDER Season Two Category:User:Sci100